


Above the Water

by eraleon



Series: In the Middle of the Ocean [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Paper Towns AU, Trans Character, Trans Tucker, Trans Washington, in which everyone hates church 8), more to add in the future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraleon/pseuds/eraleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Tucker and Washington's relationship is fine and dandy. Great, even. They're head over heels for each other, and it's almost painfully evident --- Yet, sinister things await just around the corner for the college students, until all of a sudden, an old friend of Wash's shows up and changes everything.<br/>It can only go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Water

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic will be part of an ongoing series, with roughly around 3 arcs that i'm predicting --- although, i'm going to make separate character fics and side relationships possibly!  
> due to job hunting and finishing school, updates will be incredibly slow! so sorry about that, but hopefully i'll have enough muse on days to update regularly!

It had always managed to be Washington. From the waking hours and the last light of day, he had always managed to plague Tucker’s mind. But, perhaps that’s what came along with the fact that he always woke up in the blond’s arms, always woke up to see brilliant blue eyes gazing at him with the fondest look he had every witnessed, the kind of love held within his gaze was unconditional — It was unconditional, unwavering. When chapped lips came together and tugged upwards at the ends, when the softest of kisses were planted on his head, when the whisper of “Good morning” reached his ears, all he could do was breathe in and cling to his boyfriend even tighter than before. 

With a quickening heartbeat, and warmth spreading throughout his entire being, all Tucker could do was nuzzle Washington, his Washington, the same David Leonard Church that always managed to show the dreadlocked man things that he never thought he could experience. See. Feel. It came along with the mornings of the slight buzz, sometimes hangovers, the morning after feeling, and the otherwise giddiness that accompanied the atmosphere between the pair.

It had taken quite a long time for them to be brought together, even more so when all of their friends had done quite literally everything in their power to push Tucker and Washington together. It was weeks of frustrations, days of yelling and Church telling Tucker off about how stupid he was acting. Even Tex coming around and giving him one of those looks a mother would give to her son when he knows he just downright fucked up. There were times where he would flip them off excessively, send them glares, but eventually he worked up the nerve.

It was weeks and days of Washington getting scolded and lectured by North, weeks and days of getting the  _“So, are you two fucking yet?_ ” from York, the knowing smirks from South, and his own sister coming to him impromptu and slapping his back. It was weeks and it was days of them all saying “Dude, you’re so fucked” whenever they had caught the blond watching Tucker from afar. Weeks and days of seeing Junior, weeks and days of playing with him and eventually becoming a significant figure in the child’s life — Becoming a significant figure in Tucker’s life, as well. Going grocery shopping together, going to the pet store to tend to Washington’s cats at his dorm, inviting him over to Church’s apartment to play Halo with the rest of the group of relatively close friends, until Washington didn’t have to be invited any longer. He could just show up whenever he wanted, much like the rest of the guys. Texas and Kaikaina often showed up, as well — Even Carolina. Somehow, in some way, Carolina and Washington had become parts of the Reds and Blues in ways they didn’t think possible.

Yet, here they stood.

And it was on that fateful night where Tucker would muster up the courage, where Washington would curl a finger under the shorter man’s chin ever so slightly and angle it upwards, the both of them leaning in at the perfect moment for the perfect first kiss.

…Sure. 

It was more like Tucker initiated the lean, and Washington somehow managed to miss his best friend’s lips entirely, bumping noses in the process. It ended up in the both of them laughing for a solid couple of minutes, before they finally just agreed to do it right when the moment called for it, instead of forcing it to happen. They held a mutual agreement that they had indeed liked each other, and had for some time then, and while the title was earned and established, nothing really changed. They were already close before they had confessed, but now the fondness, the happiness, it was unmasked. Neither made any attempt to hide it away, to stash it in a box and thrust it within the deep corners of their minds, but rather, made it rather openly known. The looks didn’t go unnoticed, the way how they held hands frequently, the close contact ( while not much of a difference, they always stood and sat close to each other ) never letting up.

There were hoots and hollers that night when the team found out, but all Tucker and Washington could do was put an arm around each other, and smile the rest of the night.

Their relationship was like that of honey and silk, sweet and beautiful, strong and never once wavering. They had their arguments, they had their bad moments, but they were happy — They were happy being together. They were happy and content to just be. 

Surely really nothing could take Washington away from him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr: eraleon for further updates and other kinds of shitposting for ur humourous needs 8))


End file.
